Shopping
by alena-chan
Summary: A prank... a punishment... and lots of craziness...[Dedicated to ChaiChi...] Hints of RaeRob [Not to be taken serious... silly fic...]


_**A/N: **It's me again… with little – and hopefully funny – one-shot for **ChaiChi**._

_Yep, it's her birthday today and because she is such an awesome friend and great beta-reader and a talented authoress and a talented AMV-maker (You have to watch them! They are absolutely beautiful.), I decided to write and dedicate this story to her._

_It's more humor, than a shipping piece, but there are still hints of RaeRob (I just can't help myself…)_

_I hope you will like it, **ChaiChi**._

_And I hope that you have a wonderful and awesome birthday with as many presents as possible and a delicious cake…_

_:grins:_

_I wish you a Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday and may all your wishes come true._

_

* * *

_

_Thanks and kudos and many kisses to **Cherry Jade** for beta-ing this for me and for helping me so much._

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: **Believe it or not, but I don't own the Teen Titans or any related characters._

_

* * *

_

_**  
**_

_**The Wonders Of Shopping**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx****  
**_

"You know that this is your entire fault!" Robin pointed an accusing finger at Beast Boy.

"My fault?" Beast Boy cried out annoyed. "It was your 'brilliant' idea to involve Raven into the prank. So, it's your fault." He concluded and slumped back into the backseat of the T-car.

Before Robin could come back with a reply, Cyborg's deep voice could be heard, "Cut it out you two. It's both your fault. I knew I should have never listened to you two. Look where it got me. Messing around with Raven is always a bad idea."

They all sighed heavily as they once again remembered their predicaments.

It wasn't really clear who had the idea to pull a prank on the girls. It had been probably Beast Boy's 'brilliant' idea, but even Robin who should be responsible and level-headed didn't stop the green prankster.

No, he even helped him and decided to involve Raven into the prank. Of course, everybody knew that this came close to suicide, but Robin was never a person to fear something – not even the consequences of a childish prank.

And mixing green color into the shampoos of the three girls could only be called stupid and childish.

But the sight of the three girls with neon-green hairs was worth everything… almost everything.

_**Flashback**_

_"So… uhm… what will you do to us…?" Beast Boy asked stupidly as he and the other two boys sat on the couch, the three girls standing in front of them like an inquisition._

_And to be truthful: It was an inquisition._

_"C'mon, it wasn't that bad. It can be washed out… Rae, c'mon…" Robin tried to lighten the situation, but it was clear on the expression of the girls that it didn't really help._

_"So, you think that mixing green color in our shampoos, so that our hair would be green isn't that bad, Robin…?" Raven asked arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyebrows raised._

_"You don't really want me to answer that, do you?" The spiky-haired leader asked cockily before he could stop himself._

_"I really don't know why **I**'**m** here," Cyborg decided to speak. "I wasn't the one who played the prank on you."_

_The other two males glared at him accusingly at his words._

_"But you knew about the prank and didn't stop them… or warn us," Terra explained him calmly._

_"But-" The half-robot began, but was cut short by the sorceress._

_"There are no ifs or buts and certainly no sorrys. You all knew that we wouldn't just let you play this stupid and pointless prank on us without any punishment," Raven's voice was stern and it was more than clear that she was angry. "So, we three decided that as punishment you have to… do the shopping…"_

_At her words the three male Titans crashed down in a lifeless heap._

_For some endless minutes, nobody spoke… until Beast Boy decided to say something._

_"Shopping…? We have to do the shopping…? Dude, that's all? You won't kill us f-" He couldn't say anything else because two sets of hands attached themselves on his mouth._

_"If this is what you girls want us to do then of course, we will do it," Robin was fast to say something. And although he would have usually found it strange that Raven was so mild and forgiving after a prank like that and he would have tried to find out the reason behind her forgiveness, but right now, he was too relieved to think clearly._

_"Yeah, what he says," Cyborg agreed nodding eagerly._

_"Starfire would you do us the honor to give the boys our list," Raven spoke with a too sugary smile and somehow that smile made Robin nervous. The smile couldn't mean anything good._

_"Of course, dear friend Raven," The red-haired princess replied with one of her own smiles. Pulling out a paper, she gave it to Robin._

_"I want you guys to get everything on the list. Everything! Understood…?" The violet-haired young woman emphasized sending one of her deadly glares at the boys._

_The three pranksters gulped loudly and knowing that nothing good would await them if they did anything wrong._

_Robin took a cautious glance at the list:_

_Herbal Tea_

_Purple hair dye_

_Red hair dye_

_Blonde hair dye (at that Robin had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter)_

_Shampoo…_

_'__Nothing unusual' Robin thought and once again, he was relieved that they had come out of that mess so easily._

_Of course that was until he saw the last point on the list._

_There in thick, purple letters (unmistakable Raven's handwriting) stood the only word that could mean the downfall for the three heroic male Titans:_

_**PADS**_

_And again, the boys crashed down in front of the girls' feet._

_"You can't be serious… you…" Cyborg was the first one to speak up, but he wasn't really able to form any coherent sentence._

_"Can't you just kill us?" Beast Boy whined kneeling down in front of Raven, Terra and Starfire. "I'm begging you! Please have mercy!"_

_"Don't be so melodramatic," Raven told him monotonously._

_Seeing that begging wasn't doing the trick, the green shape-shifter turned into a cute kitten rubbing its head onto Starfire's leg._

_"I'm truly sorry friend Beast Boy, but I think that you all deserve this," Starfire said._

_Dejected, Beast Boy morphed back and tried one last time, "Terra, c'mon, you love me, don't do this to me. Please!"_

_"Sorry…" was everything the blonde said shaking her head, but the smile that was on her face indicated that she wasn't really sorry._

_At last, Robin decided to say something. He was sure that he as the leader of the team and as the most charming one on the team would have no problem to convince the girls that this was really too harsh._

_But before he even could form a single word, Raven decided to speak up._

_"What is it? Can the world greatest teenage detective not even manage to buy some pads?" The Psion asked mockingly and it was clear that she gave Robin a challenge._

_And everybody knew that the ever competitive Robin never passed up a challenge._

_So, before the other two boys could do anything to stop their masked leader, he nearly yelled._

_"Of course, I am!" "We all are!"_

_And with that said they were doomed._

_**Flashback Ends**_

"C'mon guys, it can be that difficult," Robin tried to motivate the other two as Cyborg had parked the T-car in front of the huge drug-store. "We're the Teen Titans! We defeated Trigon – The Terrible-"

"Actually, Raven defeated Trigon. Without her we wouldn't have been able to defeat him," Cyborg interrupted his speech to correct him.

Robin just sent him a glare to shut him up and then continued.

"- and then we defeated the Brotherhood Of Evil-"

"Of course, with the help of hundreds of other Teen heroes… and an ex-criminal," This time it was Beast Boy who spoke and again, Robin shut him up with an angry glare.

"Let us not forget Slade. We-"

"Terra defeated Slade and then he came back – thanks to Trigon – and he still lives. So, we really didn't defeat him." Cyborg piped up and Robin growled angrily at the two as he spoke again.

"You know what, let us just go!"

They climbed out of the car slowly making their way into the drug-store.

They quickly bought the other – not offending – items on the list before they landed on the aisle where the "womanly things" were stored.

"We need a plan," Robin decided looking at his friends asking silently if they had anything in mind.

"I know something…" Beast Boy said. "We could explode some apart of the store with some of your exploding bird-a-rang-thingies and while the rest of the store will be distracted, we take the p- the pa- these things and run away." He finished with a proud smile.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Cyborg looked back before they both settled on looking at Beast Boy.

"An idea that is worth my time," Robin said with a sigh.

"What is wrong with my idea?" The green-skinned boy asked offended.

"It's stupid – that's wrong with your idea." Cyborg answered him.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested vividly. "At least, I have an idea. I didn't see you guys coming up with anything." He huffed and continued, "Besides, it is your stupid girlfriend's fault that we're here anyway." He pointed at Robin at his words.

"So, naturally, you should be the one with the idea."

"Raven is not my girlfriend!" Robin argued back.

"But you want her to be your girlfriend," This was Cyborg speaking with a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah…" A dreamy smile formed itself on Robin's face… before he realized what he had said. "I mean NO!" He almost screamed the last part out loud.

"Ha, I knew," Cy pumped his fist into the air. "You owe me 50 bucks, grass strain!"

"Crude!" Was Beast Boy's defeated reply.

"You're betting on me…?" Robin asked surprised.

"No… just on your love-life," The green shape-shifter answered.

"And the color of your eyes," Cyborg added. "By the way, is there any chance that your eyes are green?"

"Or that you haven't any eyes at all and instead of eyes you have laser-beams coming out of them?" Beast Boy wanted to know hopefully.

"Argh…" Robin huffed. "I'm surrounded by incompetent idiots."

"Hey," Beast Boy protested again. "We are **_not _**incompetent."

"I give up…" The dark-haired Titan mumbled tiredly before speaking loudly again.

"Let us just go and buy some of these damn things…"

And the three brave heroes made their way into the aisle… where they came to an abrupt halt.

"Oh…" Cyborg began.

"… my…" Beast Boy followed.

"… god…" Robin finished.

Reverently, they stared at the huge and full shelves of pads.

"There too many," Beast Boy whispered sounding frightened.

"Ultra-absorbent… eh… I don't even want to know what**_ that_** means…" Cyborg said in disgusted voice has he read one of the products.

"Which of them are we supposed to buy now?" Robin asked still starring in awe at the huge variety of hygienic-products for women.

"We need-" he began, but couldn't finish his sentence for a woman in her thirties and who was obviously working in the drugstore, interrupted him.

"Do you need any help?" The woman asked giving him them a hundredth watt smile that could rival with one of Starfire's.

All three were silent before Robin spoke up hurriedly, "We were searching for… mhm… bread…?" It came out more as a question than a statement and Robin wished that the ground could open up and swallow him.

But the woman didn't seem unfazed. She just kept smiling and said, "Foods are on the other side of the store." She told them. "But are you sure that I can't help you with anything else?"

Cyborg was quick to reply. He jogged Robin towards the woman and said, "Actually, our friend here wanted to buy some pads for his girlfriend, but he has no clue what he should buy. Could you be so nice to help him?" He grinned cheekily and before a shocked and flabbergasted Robin could protest, the drugstore-woman smiled brighter than a Christmas-tree as she spoke.

"Oh my god, that's so sweet of you, dearie. How thoughtful of you," She grabbed Robin on his elbows. "But before you can buy anything for your little girlfriend, you have to know everything about a woman's menstruation-cycle. It's really fascinating, you know. First…" The Lady began to tell to a panicked looking Robin while Cyborg and Beast Boy stepped back both grinning, giggling and laughing like mad

Two hour later a frightened looking Robin and the still laughing Beast Boy and Cyborg were waiting in line to pay their things.

"Would you please shut up now," Robin ordered as the boys didn't stop laughing. "Just so you know: For the rest of the year, you two will clean the toilets."

That shut them up immediately and they both began to protest loudly.

But their leader just grinned at them meanly, "You should've thought about that before you let Miss 'I-Never-Stop-Smiling' talk me to death."

"But-" Beast Boy began, but Robin just shook his head and the green prankster shut up dejectedly.

"Thank God, we are the next in line," Cyborg said after a while of waiting and pouting.

Just as the cashier-girl wanted to say the price for their items, she looked and… suddenly began to scream… loudly.

"Oh my god, you are THE TEEN TITANS! I can't believe it; I'm serving the Teen Titans." She said hysterically. "Look, Angie, look," The blonde girl cried at the young woman at the next cash box. "The Titans are buying PADS by me!" She screamed louder and louder and Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were sure that at her last words everybody was looking at them. They even laughed or sniggered at them behind their hands.

But all they could was watching while the cashier-girl screamed and made a fuss about them while the other people laughed at them.

It took them an hour until the cashier-girl a.k.a Scream-Girl let them go and another hour before they arrived at the Tower (They had to drive around the town for a while to compensate the shame…).

In the tower they were greeted by Raven who was sitting on the couch in the common-room with a book in her hand.

She looked up as she heard the boy coming.

"Did you get **_everything_**?" The sorceress asked as they stumbled down in front of her.

Robin just nodded – not being able to talk – and showed her the bags.

"I see, you did your job well," was her dry reply. "I'm surprised to you manage it."

Still, the boys didn't say a word.

"I just hope that you learn something from this." Raven spoke sternly.

"You mean besides the fact that women are mean, hyper, crazy, and have a mad menstruation-cycle?" Robin asked rather sarcastically and Raven just raised her eyebrow in question, but Robin said nothing else.

Before Raven decided to make her way to her room, she said, "By the way, I think there is something on the TV you will absolutely love." And with that said she was gone.

Robin looked at the other two before turning on the TV… and what they saw there gave them a heart attack:

"Here is Suzie Pokie with some sensational news about our own heroes… The Teen Titans. We just gout a call telling us that our three cute male Titans were seen in Mack's drugstore." The blonde playmate-like reporter grinned into the camera showing off a bit more of her cleavage before continuing to speak.

"Nothing unusual you will say, but you won't believe what our three heroes bought…" She made a dramatic pause and then she opened her silicon-filled lips to say the most dreaded word of every male person in the world, "PADS! Yes, you heard right: They were caught buying pads. In some minutes we will talk with the young girl who was fortunate enough to serve the Titans. Don't switch of and stay tuned for the hot news: Titans Boy caught buying pads. Maybe a help for the feminists of the world or just a sign that even superheroes can't stand against the power of PMS-ridden girls? These so much more after a short break!" Suzie Pokie winked into the camera and that was the moment Robin decided to turn off the TV.

"We are so dead!" Beast Boy said.

"We are so doomed!" Cyborg added.

And Robin just shook his head in frustration and he was sure to hear a certain sorceress laugh in his head.

_-Fin-_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **Yeah, that was it…_

_So, how did you like it?_

_I hope it was funny enough and that you guys enjoyed the story…_

_Anyway, tell me what you think and leave me a little review… okay…_

_Please…?_

_

* * *

_

_Again, a Happy, Happy, Happy Birthday to you, **ChaiChi**!_

_Enjoy yourself today!_

_

* * *

_

_So, that's it from me… for now…_

_Take care and be safe!_

_Love, Alena_


End file.
